Prince Atem
by YaminaYugineAtema
Summary: So Prince Atem get's kidnapped, while he doubts his fathers love for him, Will Atem ever go home? Rated PG13 for violance! R
1. chap 1!

Authoress: me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!!  
  
Summary: I don't know yet.. but it is when Atem was seven or something!  
  
Prince Atem  
  
A little boy with violet eyes stared out the window to the city of Cairo were he lived. He could see a Egyptian soldier standing on guard. While his companion an other guard was eating a bread. They were always sharing their bread, they were not very rich, so they had too. The little boy thought of the bread he had, He had plenty because his dad is the Pharaoh of all Egypt and the little boy just had the same fate, being a pharaoh. He would be Pharaoh Atem. At that moment the large golden door opened and in came a servant, he said nothing 'cause he wasn't allowed to. Atem sighed as he walked past the servant who was holding the door widely open. He didn't bother to say "Thank you" last time he did that the servant was murdered in the cruelest of ways, off with his head.  
  
Atem silently ate the last peace of his bread, the mighty pharaoh staring at him from a throne. Suddenly a man rushed in. "Who are you?" The pharaoh asked the man. Atem wanted to ask the same question, but since his father did, he just kept silent. "I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!!" the man shouted and grabbed Atem and hold a knife to his troth. Atem didn't expected that to happen and out of surprise he screamed. "Give me all your riches or I kill your son!" The man shouted. The pharaoh stared at the man like nothing was happening. "That's not my son" the pharaoh said and stared to an other way. Atem stared shocked to his dad and tears started flowing from his eyes. The man stared to Atem. "Then you are useless!" he said and he threw Atem in a corner. Atem hit a wall and blanked out. "Kill that intruder!" The pharaoh yelled. And his soldiers killed the strange man without any grace. The pharaoh walked to his unconscious son and checked if he was all right. He then ordered someone to take him to his room and nurse him back to health.  
  
Atem woke up in his room. He knew it was his room. No other room had that ceiling he had. He sat up straight and stared around his room. The only one there was a soldier who kept guard. 'Why did dad say I wasn't his?' Atem thought when he remembered what happened. 'He doesn't love me?' he asked himself. Atem got out of his bed and putted on some clothes. He had to ask Manna, She knew everything, or she was just good in making things up. He walked to his door but was stopped by the guard. Atem had to get passed him and he was angry so he did it the rude way. Atem stepped on the guards toe to distract the guard and then, he run to Manna. 'Doesn't he love me anymore? Shouldn't a dad love his children?' ran through his mind and he started crying while running. 


	2. chap 2!

..Authoress: me, YYA, authoress of Yugi's sleepover! You should read that too if you like humour!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!! DID YOU READ THIS? DO NOT OWN!!  
  
Summary: Does Atem's dad the pharaoh really love his son? Co – Authoress: Forgot to mention you last chap! But It's Kayzie!! Thank you for grammar check!! People read her stories too!!  
  
special thankies to: the reviewers!  
  
-chapter two-  
  
"Ouch!" Clearly Atem bumped in to something, or in this case someone. He stared to the brunette girl who was sitting on the floor looking down. "Watch were you are going! You.." she looked up to see who she was going to give a name "Oh, it's you, sorry Atem." The girl said and stood up again, she made her self dust free. "Hi Manna" Atem said teary eyed. "Oh my Ra, I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked all panicky and started to check Atem out. "No you didn't hurt me... someone else did. Can I talk to you somewhere private?" Atem asked to Manna who was now checking his left arm for any bruises. "Err, ok! We can go... to.. err.. No we can't talk private there are guards everywhere..." Manna said. "Oh.." Atem said disappointed he thought for a while and then he said "Temple at eight." Manna nodded and the two broke up from each other.  
  
The temple, 20:00 also known as 8 pm. Manna skipped in to the temple and noticed Atem was already there. "Hi! Err, you sure we won't upset the gods?" Manna asked Atem who was staring to the left and then to the right "Don't know, but they'll have to forgive us this time" he said as he stared back to Manna. "Hey you have earrings!" she suddenly screamed at Atem pointing to his ears. Atem gave her a death glare, "I always had them smart girl" "Oh... I just see them now..." Manna replied. "Anyway, why you needed to talk to me?" "Just never.. wear them..." Atem grinned and his face suddenly turned to a different emotion "Oh.. yeah.. you think my dad loves me? Or even likes me? He never pays attention to me.." "Every dad loves their child Atem!" Manna said smiling.  
  
"I know that it's just that... I came to his room one day.. and I asked him something it wasn't that important but it was then.. anyway he totally ignored me. A dad can never ignore his child now can he? I said 'dad?' and he just said 'not now I'm busy' without even looking at me. I could swear though that just sitting down a chair watching the sky wasn't something to be very busy about so I asked again.. and then he hit me! Just straight in the face, with no reason! I just asked him what colour he liked best so I could make him in that colour on my drawing.. A parent doesn't just hit is kid if they loved it now would they?"  
  
Manna stared at Atem, his eyes were flowing with tears again if he still could feel that smack. She really didn't know what she should say. She wanted to say nice things of the Pharaoh but also agree with the prince, that just wasn't the way a loved child was treated. At that moment a priest walked in singing "Got to go!" Manna yelled and ran away to hide. Atem stared at her and then he heard the singing too. "Uh oh" he whispered, then the priest saw Atem "Hey! What are you doing here?" he asked and he added 'your highness' when he noticed it was Atem. "Err.. praying!" Atem said quickly. "I'll bring you home.." the priest said. And so he did.  
  
"What were you thinking? With no guards guarding you walking over street!! ARE YOU CRAZY?" the pharaoh yelled to his son. Atem just held his mouth shut, that was better for him now, if he said Manna was with him his trouble could get bigger, and Manna's problems too. The pharaoh let out an angry sigh "Go to your room NOW" he said. "I'll think of a punishment later..." Atem sighed 'that turned out good...' he thought. But his thoughts changed when something hit him to the head. It appeared to be one of his fathers golden items he kept. It looked like an upside down pyramid. Atem picked up the pyramid and walked to his room. In his room he made a rope to the pyramid and hang it around his neck.  
  
- please review? You can flame... I don't really care, I like fire...- 


	3. chap 3!

Authoress: I am  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!! DID YOU READ THIS? DO NOT OWN!!  
  
Summary: Does Atem's dad the pharaoh really love his son?  
  
Co – Authoress: Kayzie!!  
  
special thankies to: the reviewers! ( They are being read you know? Just don't want to bother you with my reviewing the reviews. And Yami Bakura's name is Diabound right? , but he just is Thief king Bakura to me " I also know the name of Atem's dad too.. that is Pharaoh Akunumkanon He was stupid to say Yes to his brother Priest Akunadin (who's Priest Seto's pa but he never told him, By the way that priest Akunadin [who was under control of Zork Necrophidus] took over Priest Seto's mind to duel Pharaoh Atem) to kill 99 people to get the millennium items that was Bakura's home place so that made the thief king Bakura pissed and wanted to kill Akunumkanon but he was already dead by Zork Necrophidus, so he will try to kill Atem and takes that Zork Necrophidus with him ( that he got from killing Mahado and taking his millennium ring (Mahado is the Ka of the Dark Magician), anyway Bakura succeded of taking all millennium items, and tried to wipe out the world but Atem stopped it by sealing Zork's magic and landing up in his puzzle. But anyway, we weren't talking about that in the first place.. )  
  
--the story--  
  
Atem stared to his reflection on the mirror. That pyramid kind of looked good on him, but it was kind of heavy too, But then again, everything he was wearing was kind of heavy, so this pure gold pyramid was nothing to be all fussed up about. Someone knocked on Atem's door. "Who is it?" Atem asked, staring to the door. "It's me Manna" a girls voice said. "Oh, come in Manna!" Atem said cheerfully while he helped opening the large door. "I just wanted to thank you for not telling your dad I was there too" the brunette said when the door was finally open. "It's ok" Atem said to Manna. At that moment a priest walked towards the two. "Come with me Prince Atem." He coldly said. "What?" Atem asked confused "You are coming with me" the priest said "As punishment for your actions earlier" he added. "Ok" Atem said. Manna stared to Atem "Good luck" she said feeling sorry, Atem thanked Manna. Then the priest grabbed Atem's arm and dragged him along. First the priest walked slow, then he started to walk faster.  
  
Meanwhile Manna closed the door from Atem's room, and looked to the left, she was quite shocked seeing the pharaoh there. "Where is Atem?" he asked her in his always angry tone. "One of your priest just took him for his punishment Pharaoh!" Manna said bowing. "Strange, I never ordered something like that" The pharaoh said less angry as he seemed to be before. "Are you lying little girl?" "I would never lie to you your highness!" Manna replyed. "I can tell by your voice that you are not lying" the pharaoh said "Where did they go?" "There" Manna said and she pointed to the direction the priest and Atem leaved. "Thank you" the pharaoh said and walked in that direction, followed by his guards.  
  
"Were are we going?" Atem asked the priest. The priest didn't answer Atem's question as he quickly wrote a note on a papyrus roll. Then he grabbed Atem's arm again breaking his arm in the hastiness. "Ah!!" Atem screamed out of pain. He was sure his dad didn't order the priest to break his arm, or maybe, his dad might have done that. The priest now was running and Atem had problems holding up with him but he had to if he didn't wanted to break more. Atem stared to pray towards Ma'at, for justice and truth. But none of the two came this night while the God Chons (Moon God) was in his full glory.  
  
The pharaoh walked through the gold coloured hallways of his palace in Cairo, staring to every corner and in every room like he expected Atem in any of them, but all of them where chilly empty. He opened another room where a man sat on a chair reading his book "Mahado!" the pharaoh yelled to the man. The man dropped his book. "Pharaoh!" he answered. "Seen my son?" the pharaoh asked. "No I haven't pharaoh, seen my student?" Mahado answered and asked. "Yes, in front of Atem's room" the pharaoh answered. "Thank you your highness" Mahado said and bowed for him and walked past him to go look for Manna. The pharaoh closed the door and checked the last room in the hallway. There was a papyrus roll on the table of that room. He opened the roll. There was written what he already feared. His son was kidnapped. He closed the papyrus roll and tears started to flow from his eyes. How could this have happened? 


	4. chap 4!

**To the reviewers: **Diabound is the Ka (a spirit in person's mind) of the thief Bakura who lived 5000 (some countries 3000) years ago. Its the top form of a human and the bottom from a serpent. Although he is the god of darkness he is a good ka but is used for evil purpose by Bakura. Bakura plays Diabound as a card named Diabound Carnel in Anime eps 200. (Duel between Kaiba and Bakura ) It is played with mostly trap cards to enhance it's own ability.  
( source )  
So it is a monster... made by Bakura's Ka... kinda like Dark Magician who's Mahado, and the Dark magician Girl who's Manna.... Hmm.. Never mind... (BTW Atem is seven here) Thanks for reviewing!! Here's the new chapter!!

Oh almost forgot!! Disclaimer!! I don't own Yu Gi Oh!! If I did I would be very rich and not going all YAY YES YAY!! When a review comes in on my hotmail account. ( I won't be writing a fan fiction either if I did own, So real owners, If you are reading this (which I doubt really) WHY ARE YOU READING THIS? GO MAKE NEW EPISODES!! On with Prince Atem then...

--

Atem woke up, clearly he had lost consciences. He was on a carpet that laid on the sandy floor of a small tent. Atem stared to his hands and noticed they were tied together with a rope. Because he had nothing to do he looked through the tent. In the tent was a desk, and on that desk lay his stuff. 'So those had been removed from me' Atem thought. "Good morning there prince Atem" a dark voice said, it was the same voice of the priest who took him, but the man were the voice came out wasn't a priest but more something like a farmer. The man saw Atem's confused face. "Oh dear boy, I was never a priest" the man said "It's surprising that you came along in the first place.." "Who are you?" Atem asked. "Your kidnaper and.. murderer if your dad doesn't pay me soon enough."

"WHAT?!" Manna yelled to the pharaoh "ATEM IS KIDNAPPED?!!!" "Yes, thought you ought to now.." the pharaoh said "Now tell my guards what his kidnapper looked looked like when you saw him..." he thought for a while .. "and never scream again to me... it was...scary" the pharaoh added and he walked away letting two of his guards in. "I scared the pharaoh?" Manna questioned herself. "Young miss, can you tell us anything about the kidnapper?" one of the guards asked. "We need to find him" Manna stared to the guard "Yes I can, he had brown eyes and had a heavy voice, he was about 6'1 or something" she said and she thought for a while. "That's all I can remember." "Thank you" the guard said.

The pharaoh stared to the very boring show they always had before Bedtime, it was just the same as always, but something was defiantly missing, his sons sighs and whispers that all had to do with his boringness, usually that annoyed him but now he would give his freedom to hear that again, That reminded him of the letter on the papyrus roll, he had to pay a lot, not only money, but some of his freedom too, he had to do it, better no freedom then a dead son, because Atem would be murdered if he didn't do it. His thoughts were slapped out of his head when a gong was sounded. He realised the show was over and started to clap like usually, but his thoughts went back to Atem.

"Or..." the man started. "I could kill you now... I didn't said in the letter that he was getting you back alive" Atem stared shocked. The man grab a knife and walked towards Atem "That is much easier in a desert, you know?" he played with the knife over Atem's face not slicing through but just let Atem be terrified. "I could... cut nice figures in your neck... or stab you..." the man said and he took his knife of Atem's face. Atem yelled and he hit the man with all the force he had when he noticed the opportunity. The knife fell on the floor and Atem took it in one of his hands and sliced trough the rope around his arms. "I'll strangle you!!" The man yelled and he tried to strangle Atem. "No!" Atem yelled and bang his hands on the man's back. Suddenly the man gasped for breathe. Atem didn't get it straight away, but then he remembered him holding the knife in his hand, he let the knife go and pushed the man far from him. The man was dead. Atem stared to his hands, there was blood on it. He screamed and ran away from that place as fast as he could. He ran straight into the desert.

Three guards walked trough the desert "Do you see that tent? Let's check it.." one of the guards said. The three of them walked to the tent and entered it, no one was there, or was there? "Holy grail!!" one of the guards screamed and pointed to something on the floor, there lay the dead body of the kidnapper. "Hey look at this, It's Prince Atem's Jewellery " an other guard said pointing to Atem's stuff. "Can't find the prince himself" the third guard said. "How can we bring this to the pharaoh? We found the kidnapper, but the kidnapped flew?"

Atem was far away from the tent now. He was thirsty, but he kept running. He noticed the sun rising, clearly Ra was once again victorious over the underworld, he wondered if he still had a chance in going along with Ra one day now he had murdered someone. He stopped running, he was so tired and thirsty, and Ra didn't really take that away. Atem walked on for an other three hours and then he just couldn't anymore. "Water" he said and collapsed.

--

Okay that's it for today!! See you next time!! Greetings YYA!!

R&R HEY YOU!! REVIEW!


	5. chap 5!

Disclaimer: See previous chapters...

-5-

Atem woke up in a large bed, it was bigger than his own. He stared around the room to see if he could recognize the place, the window was open and the bed sheet that fulfilled as curtain was full of holes and waved along with the wind. He hadn't got the slightest idea where he was, but it wasn't the desert were he collapsed. He sat up straight and noticed the blood on his hands were gone and his broken arm was bandaged. He had forgotten that it was broken due to panic, but now it was back that was hurting like hell. "I am going to the boy we found" he heard a girls voice from the hallway "Again? You just checked five minutes ago" a cracked mans voice answered the girl. The door from the room opened silently. And in the doorpost stood a girl with blue eyes and pale skin. Atem stared at her. "Hey, your awake!" the girl said happy and gave Atem some water. Atem thanked her and drank the whole bottle. The man with the cracked voice came in the room too "Kisara" he started talking to the girl. Somehow Atem understood him very well, He drank his last bit of water.

...........

"Pharaoh, we found the kidnapper" one of the guards said. "Good!" the pharaoh yelled. "But prince Atemu was long gone..." the guard sadly said. "Shit" the pharaoh said, and all his servants who were around stared to him confused. "What? Never seen a pharaoh using street language before?" the pharaoh yelled. "No" one servant said. "I feel like killing you..." the pharaoh said to the servant "I feel like murdering the whole of Egypt!" he shouted angry and walked away smacking all doors shut he walked through. "That went better than we thought." The guard said to himself.

............

"Thank you, for coming along to get some water" Kisara said happy. Atem had voluntered for that since he felt guilty for drinking their last bit of it(He didn't know at the time). Kisara threw the bucket from the well in the well and they heard a splash. "Ok.. we have to pull it up very quickly 'cause there is a hole in the bottom of the bucket!" she said. They both took the bucket up as fast as they could and poured the water in the water can. "That was fun!" Atem said happy. The two of them brought the water back home. Kisara's father spoke again in that weird language. "Okay father!" Kisara replied to the man "We can go and play outside, while we still can" cried Kisara. The two of them went to the riverside. "Can you swim?" Kisara asked and jumped in the Nile. Atem stared to Kisara Atem stared at her and then he remembered his swimming lessons.

–flashback-

"Atem jump in, it isn't scary" his father the pharaoh yelled. The little five year old Atem did what his father told him to do, and he almost drowned in the Nile, but his father pulled him back up "Don't worry, I'm not letting you drown." The five year old looked up to his dad and smiled. After a while Atem got the hang of staying up above the water and not drowning. At that moment someone called his father to the side "I'll be right back... don't worry nothing can happen to you" Atem believed him and floated around till he heard a strange growl. "Huh?" he asked himself and looked around, there it was, the biggest crocodile he ever seen. Atem screamed at the top of his longs. His father heard that and watched if Atem was all right, when he saw the crocodile he ran to Atem and rescued him in the nick of time. "I never want to swim ever again!" Atem cried his eyes out.

-end of flashback-

"Hello? What are you waiting for?" Kisara yelled to Atem. "Huh? Oh nothing." Atem replied to her and stared to his reflection in the water, there could be an crocodile staring back. "Come on in then!" she yelled. Atem stared at the water, if he would follow the Nile, he probably got home again but which way to go? But, did he actually wanted to go home to his father who showed no love, and the servants who hardly gave him any freedom, and the priest who jambered on and on about nothing accept those sacred plates and other peoples' Kas? "Hello, earth to... what is your name actually?" Kisara asked. Atem stared at Kisara he had to tell her his name, but did he really wanted to? She might recognize the name and send him back to his home "Err..." he said thinking of a new name he could use "You don't have a name?" Kisara asked him. "Yes... No... I have a name... I haven't... I... I don't know..." Atem was confused. He really couldn't think of one right now. "Maybe you lost your memory.." Kisara said staring to Atem.

---

I know Kisara is supposed to be, all new when they find her but I basically don't care, 'cause this is my fanfic and I wanted her to be in it...there is no love going on with those two!! He's seven!! Ok... that's it... please review... and please don't just say Continue! Not that I don't like that.. but they so little... please review! Don't care if you flame!


	6. chap 6!

Story: Still Prince Atem Duh...

Authoress: like It would mysteriously change..

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own YGO? Wow.. your crazy..

Chapter: six already, Isn't that great?

Special thanks to: My reviewers, You guys and girls RULE!! And Kayzie, my grammar checker! If it wasn't for her, you would not get any idea of what I wrote! Plus I have to thank her for a name!

The thing you all been waiting for.. the story which just continues after the point we left:

"You know what? I'll give you a name for now..." Kisara said cheerfully. "Okay" Atem answered 'What name would she give me?' He thought. "Hmm I'll call you.. Yosh!" Kisara said. 'Well that name wasn't in my list yet...' Atem thought "Ok, so I'm Yosh, for now." He smiled happy. "Okay Yosh! Hop in the water!" Kisara yelled. At this moment Kisaras' dad yelled something towards the two. "Oh it's dinner time! Let's go eat Yosh!" Kisara translated her fathers shouting, Atem could not be happier right now, he didn't have to go in the water! "Ok!" he said happily and slightly relieved. "Race you there! First one there wins!" Kisara challenged Atem. "But the last one there must..." Atem replied and he thought of something that they must do if they lost. "...Tell their deepest secret!" Kisara finished. "What? No way!" Atem shouted. 'if I lose, I have to tell her that I'm prince Atem, and she'll return me home!' thought Atem. "You afraid you'll lose? Chicken!!" Kisara teased him a little. "I'm not a chicken! I just don't want to!" Atem yelled. "Bawk bawk bawk!!" Kisara said and mimicked a chicken. "Ok! Your on!! And I will be victorious!" Atem yelled, he didn't care now about the consequences now, he was NOT a chicken!

"One, Two, Three, GO!" They both yelled and started of running to Kisara's home. Kisara was on the lead at first, but Atem took in on her. "Nah, nah!!" he yelled as he passed by her and stuck her tongue out to her, he was smarter of if he didn't do that, 'cause now he ran straight into a man. "Sorry!" he said and got up his feet again. "Haha!!" Kisara laughed, she was taking the lead again. 'I can't lose to her!' Atem thought and ran after her. "I won! You lost Yosh!" Kisara said happily leaning against the wall of her house like she had been standing there for a while now. "No! We came here at the exact same time!" Atem yelled, and he was right too. "You both lost, I was here long before you two did" A young woman said smiling. "You never entered the competition mommy!" Kisara said to her mother. "Let's eat now before it gets cold" Kisara's mom said. "Yes mother" Kisara said.

Atem soon noticed that there wasn't as much food as he was used to. Not that it minded something, but he had to be careful that he didn't eat to much. "You know what I heard on the market place today?" Kisara's mom said to break the silence that was going on. "No mother tell us" Kisara said "Yes, please tell us madam" Atem joined. "I heard the pharaoh's son was kidnapped. The poor child must be terrified!" Kisara's mom said. "No he isn't..." Atem just flapped that out "I mean, I bet he's back home before he knows it..." he soon added. "Yes, probably, his father is the pharaoh after all, he sent out his entire army for his kid..." Kisara's mom said. "Knowing my f... the pharaoh, he'll send three guards" Atem said, He almost said my father, but he could change it just in time. "No he sent out his entire army, the market was full of soldiers, and they were looking for someone." Kisara's mom replied to Atem "Now go to bed you two.." "Yes, mother" "Yes, Ma'am" Kisara and Atem said at the same time, and they went up the stairs.

"Since you lost, You have to tell me your deepest secret, Yosh" Kisara whispered to Atem. "I did not lose" Atem whispered back "It was a tie!" Kisara stared to Atem "Ok so we both say our deepest secrets... I'll start ok?" she whispered back. 'No!' Atem thought, but he said "Ok..." "I have the Ka of a dragon" Kisara whispered "Yes, and I'm the son of the pharaoh" Atem whispered back. "Hey I'm serious!" Kisara replied angry "So Am I" Atem whispered back. "But you said you didn't remember your name" Kisara whispered confused and shocked. "I lied" Atem answered. "Why?" Kisara asked. "You might took me back to my dad, I don't want to go home" Atem sighed. "Oh" Kisara answered, and there was a painful silence. "Why not?" Kisara asked and broke the silence.

Well That's it! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	7. Chap 7!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!! And never will, please remind yourself that this is a fan fiction and everything is made up by me, I do try to get it so it fits in the main Yu-Gi-Oh! line too but nothing here truly ever happened, only in my imagination.

**Story**

Atemu waited for a long time to answer for one reason, he hoped she felt asleep. "ZzzZzz" came from Kisara's bed who was right next to him. Clearly his patience had worked, and Kisara was fast asleep. "Good" he whispered and he got up, if he would go home, he would like to do it on his own strength, and not to be taken anywhere. He dressed himself with the clothes he borrowed, and went to the living room quietly. He heard people talking in there, and since he did not wish to speak to them he walked to the kitchen. He took some of the bread and the water for his journey, and immediately he felt sorry. He wrote down a note on a piece of papyrus he found, and when he left the house and entered the darkness of the night he just hoped Kisara could read.

Sunday morning, the rising sun shone trough the window. "Dear Kisara and her parents, I am very sorry I left without saying goodbye, I took some of your bread and water, I hope you don't mind, I will repay this to you later. Thank you for your good care, Goodbye for now, and I hope to see you again. Bye-bye, Yosh" Kisara read out loud "He went back to the palace.." Kisara's father stared confused towards Kisara "Back to the palace? Was he a servant?" he asked. "No" Kisara said silently "He was not a servant and his name is not Yosh." "What do you mean Kisara?" Kisara's mother asked. "He knew perfectly well who he was, He's Prince Atemu, the pharaoh's son" Kisara answered her mother "I want to help him in his journey..." Kisara whispered. "Follow your heart darling" Kisara's mother said while her father was refusing it. "Thank you mother." Kisara said, and she walked out of her house. Not knowing what adventures lay ahead of her, but that is not this story.

Atem was walking for 7 hours now, he decided to walk the Nile stream downwards, since he knew the water was going to the sea, and the palace was near a sea, he knew that 'cause Mahaddo took him there once, Mahaddo said that he was going to teach Atemu how to Diaha (duel) but instead he took him fishing, Atem smiled thinking of that again, his father was so upset when they got home without Atem knowing how to Diaha. Atemu took a break, he was starving so he took a bit from his bread, and drank something too, after realising how thirsty he really was. He stared to the water of the Nile and saw a fish swimming "If I get to the sea, I know how to walk back to the palace, and I'll be home again." He said to the fish in the water. The fish seemed to agree with Atemu.

Royal palace, Mahado's classroom, same time. The classroom was so quiet you could hear a needle fall. In the corner Mahaddo was meditating trying to control his temper so he could not get angry at Manna 'cause she was to late again. At that moment the door of the classroom swung open and Manna jumped on her regular chair, Right in front of Mahaddo's nose. "Your late" Mahaddo said. "Sorry Master Sama! I thought I heard Atemu, I just wanted to check, he wasn't there" Manna informed and apologized to Mahaddo. "I could have told you if he is here or not" Mahaddo said. "I know, but, it has been 2 weeks now" Manna said worried and stared down to her shoes. "I know, I miss him too" Mahaddo answered. The door opened for a second time, this time it was the high priest Shada who entered. He whispered something to Mahaddo, and Mahaddo nodded. "Class is cancelled, emergency meeting" he said and walked out with Shada. Manna silently followed them unnoticed and tried to listen to the meeting, but priest Seth got her on the act and send her away muttering that Mahaddo needed to teach her some manners.


	8. Chap 8!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh you silly people!

--

Tears dried out in the desert, Like nothing would stop, troubles getting bigger, the food he had was all gone now, and there was no other water then his own tears. Atemu shouldn't have left the Nile side, but it was either leave the path, or get eaten by crocodiles, and since he already hated them after his first swimming lessons, he just left the path, but now he was thirsty and hungry again. And the crocodiles weren't much help, he could hear the stream of the Nile, and also the crocodiles.. so he just continued walking and listening if he heard them getting sleepy at the peaceful sound of the stream. At this moment he just wanted to go home. No, be home, and sleep. He daydreamed a little about home and didn't pay attention to the scenery that all of the sudden was turned to a village. If he did he would have seen the wall, but since he didn't he just walked against it. "ouch.." he said dry and woke out of his daydream about his room. An old lady stared to Atemu in wonder "are you alright darling?" she asked in a cracking old but still sweet voice.

---

At the palace in a room, Manna silently sat on a chair, trying to study her magic for a stupid test that Mahaddo just made up to keep Manna quiet about what was that meeting on, and he was going to give her it the very next morning. She couldn't really concentrate knowing Atemu was still somewhere outside in that big Egypt... She stared back to her notes and noticed she had been drawing tiny Atemu's in it, they all had difrent expressions, one was extremely happy, the other pissed and one other was confused. For a few minutes her mind was completely empty and she just smiled. But that changed when she realized she had a test tomorrow morning, and she had drawn all over her notes. She tried to study anyway, looking over her notes. As silently the sand in the sandglass fell down, not only in her sandglass, but in every corner you could imagine in Egypt.

--

Sorry it's so short


	9. Chap 9!

**Chapter Nine **

"Home.." Atemu whispered and stared to the ceiling of the old lady her house. The old lady had been kind to Atemu, She gave him some food, and something to drink. But all Atemu actually wanted was to go home again. He had seen enough of the sad live of regular people, and he missed his own comfy bed. He missed playing with Manna and calling Mahaddo a dork 'cause he screwed something up again. The only thing he basically didn't missed was his father, but somehow he desired to go back to him to. Just to be hugged, like when he was younger, like the day he learned to walk. Without himself noticing he got of the rock the old lady called her bed, and started walking, walking back home, although he had no idea if it was the right direction, or the wrong.

"where you going?" asked one of the old lady's sons.

"home…" Atemu just said and walked on.

"what?" the boy asked 'cause he didn't hear Atemu. Atemu ignored the question and walked on hypnotized by the thoughts of home.

"one mountain.." Atemu sighed "was fine…"he sighed again "two mountains…" he continued "is ok….but this is the fifth already!" he screamed out. "screaming… is no point…no one can hear me anyway.." he whispered and almost crawled up the mountain. "I should have slept when I was with that lady…" Atemu was talking to himself for two hours now, he thought it was stupid at first, but he had no one else to talk to, and it made him somewhat happier, the idea that someone was talking to him, made him feel important. He almost reached the top of the mountain.. "almost there" he whispered to himself. Twenty five steps later that took an hour he was on top of the mountain. He slightly looked around, everything was kind of blurry. "is that…. Home?" he whispered and took another step. Suddenly his eyesight turned pitch black.

"what was that?" A guard said to an other.

"What was what? You say what is that, and expect me to see what you saw?" the other guard said.

"over there Stupid" the guard pointed to the mountain "I think I saw a human fall down"

"So what… that human will get up his feet again in no time…" the other said.

The guards waited 5 minutes.

"he's not getting up.." the guard said.

"I can see that Silly" the other guard said "Ok, to make you feel O.K about not letting someone die there, we'll check it out"

"Thanks.." the guard said happy. The guards walked towards the mountain.

"wait!! What if it is a villain!" the guard screamed out all of the sudden

"you with your villains… we have spears now don't we?" the other guard said annoyed.

"err… yeah I think so.." The guard stared to his spear "plus we can call for back up.." the other guard said and continued to walk towards the thing that fell down.

"See I told you it was human!" said the guard to the other guard who he had followed

"I can see that.." the other guard said more annoyed

"Who is it?" the guard asked

"You honestly think I can recognize everyone in town? Plus we aren't that close yet!" the other guard screamed kind of angry. the guards were now 24 steps away from Atemu.

"…Isn't that?" the guard asked and stared to the other guard

"Well I be damned,… That's Prince Atemu!!" the other guard shouted. The guards took up Atemu and brought him back to the palace.

(Thanks.. (the one I thank will know I mean her..) )

P.S. This is not the end!


	10. I am sorry

This story is so old, it is discontinued..

I AM TERRIBLY SORRY.

Please do not wait for a new chapter…


End file.
